


Unexpected

by Kinni



Series: V3 Ultimate Shipping: All the Pairings! [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adult Life, Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, M/M, Prison Release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinni/pseuds/Kinni
Summary: When Ryoma was sentenced to prison, he didn't expect anything good to come out of his life.However, as it is often said, life is truly unexpected.





	Unexpected

For Ryoma, after being convicted and sent to prison, he didn't expect anything out of life. He had lost everything, so it was only fitting that he would simply waste away behind bars, now that the world had no more need for him.

So, it was unexpected when he got the news that his attorney had managed to reopen the case. It was even more unexpected when he kept being let out of his cell, sent to give his testimony on the legal proceedings that dragged on for years.

It was unexpected that he would start receiving messages of support. And it was truly unexpected that the long legal battle would end up with his sentence being commuted to a lifetime ban on official sports competitions and twenty years electronic monitoring, with the possibility of reduced time if he kept good behavior. The monitoring was even pretty permissive, in regards to traveling restrictions.

Even with the time all of that had took, Ryoma was still only twenty-two years old. He had never expected to actually have a life to live.

Still, Ryoma didn't want to waste all the effort of his attorney in order to free him, so he did what he had to do, getting a job as a physical training assistant (after obtaining the qualifications) and actually trying to get out of the house with some regularity, exploring the city while staying away from any sketchy spots (his tracker was very helpful with that).

Still, it wasn't like he expected much from his new life. Just having his own money and being able to buy and eat what he wanted, and have an actual home to return to later... It was already more than he had ever imagined.

So, it was unexpected when he got much more than that.

+0+

It started when a guy the same age as Ryoma actually started a conversation with him while they were both eating at the same coffee shop. Later on, the ex-prisoner wouldn't even remember what the conversation had been about originally, but the two ended up talking for a long time, about a huge variety of topics. In the end, Ryoma got the name of that guy, as well as his contact number.

He was called Shuuichi Saihara, and apparently had a job as a detective who specialized in missing persons cases.

It was unexpected for anyone to actually want to talk with him, much less a detective. His case had been very publicized, after all. Very few people would want to be associated with a murderer.

Ryoma was wary, of course. He could not help but wonder if that guy had some sort of ulterior motive for talking with him. Still, something compelled Ryoma to call him later, perhaps simply the feeling of not wanting to be alone.

However, the first time he did so, Shuuichi told him that he was in the middle of a case, and regretfully would not be able to meet. Though he did say that he would return the call once he was done with the main part of the work.

Ryoma was somewhat disappointed, and yet relieved at the same time. If that guy was truly some sort of con, he probably wouldn't act in such a way.

A few days later, he received the promised call, in which Shuuichi invited him to play at a bowling alley. Ryoma went on the promised time, and from them on, the relationship of the two had truly started.

Shuuichi was busy quite often, and told Ryoma that he liked to go out when he got time in order to unwind from the often difficult and monotonous work that was investigating disappearances. Shuuichi introduced Ryoma to many different hangout spots around the city, and he sought to return the favor, spending quite a bit more time in his explorations in order to find interesting places.

+0+

One day, after the two were leaving the movie theater, Ryoma finally decided to ask the question that had been at the back of his mind for a long while:

“Why did you decide to talk to me?” Was the question.

Shuuichi stopped for a moment, thinking.

“I think... I think it just felt like you were lonely.” He eventually answered.

That was such a simple explanation that Ryoma couldn't help but laugh.

Truly, meeting Shuuichi had been another unexpected event in his life, but at least it seemed like such events were now mostly positive.

+0+

Indeed, even after Ryoma thought that he had gotten used to his new life, unexpected events just kept on occurring.

It was unexpected that, while the two were out drinking one night, Ryoma would follow a momentary impulse and kiss Shuuichi. It was even more unexpected that his kiss would be reciprocated.

And the most unexpected of all, was that Shuuichi took the initiative the following morning to make official their relationship as romantic, when Ryoma was expecting that it would end up as simply an isolated moment.

+0+

And it wasn't just a casual thing. Though they spent quite a lot of time apart, both Ryoma and Shuuichi took their new relationship seriously, and it kept going for years.

During this time, the unexpected things had slowed down, but Ryoma was already happy enough with the way things were.

Still, there was no way for him not to smile when his attorney called with the news that the date for the end of his electronic monitoring had been set. When he told Shuuichi about that, the other guy's smile was broad, though it seemed to have some hidden undertones.

“Is there something?” Ryoma asked, confused by that.

“It's a secret.” Shuuichi said with a wink.

Ryoma was curious, but he decided to simply wait.

When the day arrived, the two held a small party at Ryoma's apartment. It was just a casual thing, a bit of food and some video games. The end of the night was another surprise.

“Ryoma, would you like to move in with me?”

And though he was astonished by the proposal, Ryoma could only answer one way.

“Yes.”

+0+

As he moved the boxes of his belongings to the small red house, Ryoma couldn't help but reminisce on everything that had happened.

The paths his life had taken had been truly unexpected, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, writer's block, my old "friend".
> 
> Nex time, it will be a Tenko X Rantaro story. Hopefully it won't be as much of a pain to write as this.


End file.
